In order to enable an existing central processing unit (CPU) to have stronger functions and a faster arithmetic speed, pin points of the CPU are increased more and more. In order to connect the CPU to a circuit board, an electrical connector is provided, which includes an insulating body, the insulating body is provided with multiple terminal slots corresponding to the pin points of the CPU, and multiple terminals are correspondingly contained in the multiple terminal slots. Therefore, the more the quantity of the pin points of the CPU is, the more the quantity of the corresponding terminals of the electrical connector is, so that distances among the signal terminals are closer and closer. In order to avoid mutual crosstalk of the adjacent signal terminals in a signal transmission process and improve signal transmission quality, people usually mount a plurality of shielding terminals among the multiple signal terminals and respectively solder them to a circuit board, so as to shield crosstalk among the signal terminals. However, each shielding terminal corresponds to one pad on the circuit board, various shielding terminals are independent of each other and are in different directions of the signal terminals, thus inevitably resulting in that the pads on the circuit board are excessive and too dense, and short circuit easily occurs during soldering. Besides, the pads are excessive, thus increasing difficulty of soldering, increasing the production cost of a product, and reducing the market competitiveness of the product.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.